Under the Love, Love Umbrella
by Yuuna Miyako
Summary: Childhood friends meet after long years of separation. As the rain continue to fall and now under a shared umbrella, will both of them finally express their hidden sentiments that they kept since years ago? Oneshot/E x T/AU


Under the love, love umbrella

愛愛傘の下

By. Yuuna Miyako

**-**

**-**

-

PAIRING**E x T

GENRE**[Rainy] Romance

SUMMARY**Childhood friends meet after long years of separation. As the rain continue to fall and now under a shared umbrella, will both of them finally express their hidden sentiments that they kept since years ago? [Oneshot/E x T]

AUTHORS NOTE**久しぶり皆さん!~ [It's been a long time everyone]. I know I've been a bum for months and months, and I'm quite sure my writing abilities rusted a bit because of the long hiatus. I can't really say I'm totally back in, but for a gift to all my readers [If you guys are still out there] and to my friend who is leaving soon. I hope you enjoy it!~ Review please.

**PS. This story is based on TegoMasu's Ai Ai Gasa.

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was a rainy afternoon.

The city streets were drenched in raindrops while the dark clouds conquered the skies, the throne of the sun. Yet, even in this weather, people were still busy—students were at school, businessmen and women were working and some are at home doing daily chores. The breeze was bitterly cold and the rain continued to pour as if there is no tomorrow, so people wrapped themselves up with thick jackets and armed themselves with umbrellas with different colors.

Warmth…

Warmth during the cold rain is just as comparable as warmth for a cold heart.

-

-

-

-

The Hiiragizawa-Lancaster Corporation headquarters stood proudly as one of the tallest buildings in the metropolitan megacity in England. In the second to the highest floor of the building was the CEO of the company's office, which occupied the entire floor. Even through the dark looming climate, the building easily stood out among others.

A handsome dark haired man sat in his desk as he shuffled through the piles of paper in his table. His blue eyes under a pair of frameless silver glasses scanned through the text printed in the paper, yet it seemed nothing was registered in his brain. He let out a disturbing sigh that caught the attention of two other people in the room.

"Sir Hiiragizawa? Are you feeling unwell?" One of them asked as they waited patiently for the papers to be signed.

"No, it's nothing." The Eriol Hiiragizawa quickly snapped, annoyed about himself of not concentrating like he should do. It's unbecoming of him as president in front of his employees. Yet he was young, too young to hold such an authoritative status in a colossal company. But because of his proficiency, it was no wonder he managed to raise quickly through the position in the company he is now. He was trained to that's why—he was heir—so he must be prepared.

The young 25-year-old CEO picked up the idle pen next to him as he slapped himself mentally to finally concentrate at the loads of work that is front of him. He forced himself to make sure all the proper proposals must be signed and all others that didn't pass his standards must be dropped. Hiiragizawa-Lancaster Corporation must remain on the top and one mistake could just tear everything apart.

Eriol's blue eyes turned to a darker blue as he intently read each one and signed each document with a flourish. Another stack was for the rejected proposals, which was already quite high. The men in the office stared as the rejected proposal stack continued to grow.

Just expected from the 'ice heir' of the company.

It's a word that easily spread around the company when the young man entered the company. He showed very good business skills and knew he had authority. Yet, his standards were high, and some divisions showed difficulty of keeping their work into par. Because of this, the employees are forced to work harder until they showed satisfactory performance. And because of this, the assets and the invincibility of the company greatly increased.

One of the documents caught Eriol's eye, causing him to reach for it and scan through it. It had a familiar logo printed in the front. It was a royal blue and purple colored logo with a teddy bear mascot.

He stopped.

"This is--?" He eyed one of the men.

"A proposal for partnership, sir."

Somehow, something just made him sign it. He was still pondering about the document even as the men left the room with the documents in their hands. He leaned back at his black leather office chair as he took a quick glance at the wall like windows that overshadowed the city. The rain still continued to drop, creating a timeless symphony. The sky was still grey, showing the sign that rain won't probably stop until awhile later.

"It's probably the weather," He concluded out loud as he blamed nature's conditions with not concentrating earlier.

He simply hated the rain, and how it somehow slows everything down, causing everything to feel uncomfortable and cold. He smiled ruefully knowing that he could identify himself with the rain. As a person, he was unusually cold to others, always mysterious, aloof and a total workaholic. But who could blame him? He was unmercifully torn from his innocent childhood, forced to grow faster than anyone else to take his rightful place in the corrupt world. This is the reason why it was hard for him to relate to anyone, knowing he had no childhood at all but a life that was filled with heavy burdens of expectation.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa" His secretary, Monique, spoke from the intercom, disturbing his thoughts, "There's a message from Ms. Nakuru: she said that she won't be eating lunch and she wants you to buy her cheesecake. And she said if you won't she'll—" A uncomfortable pause.

"She'll what Monique?"

"She'll hang your underwear in front of your house." Monique said, quite uneasily.

"Thanks," Eriol said flatly, his thoughts flying to his older female cousin. Nakuru Akizuki wasn't a person you want to mess with mostly when it came to meals. Nakuru could be a naïve, airhead but she could also be a terrifying dragon in so many ways. And one of that many ways is food—but more specifically, cheese cake. Nakuru also possessed the intelligence from her bloodline, but Eriol can't help think the factor called 'Common Sense' was just somehow sucked away from her traits.

Eriol sighed as he eyed the clock in the wall—it's already lunch.

"I better go get her that cheesecake—or my reputation will be simply shattered."

-

-

-

-

Eriol stepped out the elevator, out the ground floor of the building. His presence simply cried out full authority and power, causing many people to greet him in respect and reverence as he walked through the floor. He left Monique some instructions while he was gone for a quick lunch break. Even though he was at break, he was definitely not out of work yet, considering the amount of papers he stuffed his briefcase before he left his office.

A melodious laugh that tinkled like bells and like the gush of water brooks caught his attention, causing him so stop in his tracks for a while. His heart stopped beating for that second, as he turned around, trying to identify where did it came from…and why did it somehow sound so familiar.

Eriol's dark blue eyes widened as a beautiful young woman that was about his age passed by him, with an enchanting smile pasted in her porcelain-doll like features. She wore a white plain dress and a pair of white buckle ankle boots. Her dark ebony curls freely dropped down her face, as she gracefully walked with one of the managers of the establishment.

"Tomoyo-san? Is that you?" He spoke out loud in Japanese, not knowing if his eyes are deceiving him. If that wasn't her, she'll simply ignore him.

The woman quickly stopped and turned his direction, her violet coloured eyes meeting his cold blue ones.

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo Daidouji's ever familiar angelic voice rang through his ears, causing something inside of him to shudder, "Is that you?"

"To—"

"Eriol! It's been so long since I've seen you! How have you been?" She walked toward him, happy to see an old childhood friend once more.

Eriol's eyes softened as he pictured the once young camera totting girl now grown to a beautiful woman. Tomoyo Daidouji, as he remembered was as sharp as him when it came to intelligence, an excellent singer, an expert artist and a fine lady. They we're classmates since elementary through middle school in a prestigious school in Japan before his father called him to finally stay in Europe to train him to be a proper heir. Both of them sent letters to keep in contact but somehow Eriol stopped writing.

Now, she was in front of him, and there was no chance to escape.

"Eriol-kun? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as she studied his face. He pasted no expression at all—not even excitement of seeing her. It's been years…but…

People watched the couple and the reaction the 'ice heir' to the other party, knowing he wasn't so sociable at all. Yes, he did have the looks and a smile that could melt that any girl's heart. But will the beautiful stranger finally find warmth to break through the ice?

His blank expression caused Tomoyo's heart sink down. He was so near—yet so distant. What happened to him from all the years that they were separated? Both of their eyes met again, his blue eyes piercing through hers as if he was searching the very inside of her.

But he can't.

That's what he hated about her during all the years they been together in their adolescent stage. Usually, he could easily read people's feelings like a book, but when it comes to her, he can't at all. Yet, he looks at her as if he was easy to read, like a children's book. He easily relates to her because both of them complement each other—he's a pianist, she's a singer; he's the usual practical joker, but she's the wisdom behind it all—they were perfect for each other.

But yet, he left.

"You—what are you doing here?" He asked hoarsely, as he still felt the tingling sensation that was left by her worried gaze.

"I went her to receive information about a partnership, it was approved today."

"The Daidouji Toy Company—"

His eyes widened as the logo of the teddy bear mascot flashed in his mind. Oh, so that was it. He remembered the Toy Company her mother owned, he saw that brand ever since he was a child. He always admired Sonomi Daidouji, being a responsible single mother and the same time is in command of a powerful business in the toy industry. Now with another brain in the company, sales came up a notch.

"I have to leave soon, mother is wai—"

"I'll take you there," Eriol said, cutting her sentence short. Everyone around him was quite surprised by the reaction but he didn't care. Inside of him cried probably the last opportunity he'll ever get to see her. Even though it does reveal cracks in his iron mask, he was willing to take the risk.

Because he knew inside he can't leave her the second time around.

Tomoyo blinked, not knowing if to refuse or not. She knew somehow he was the CEO of the monstrous company, and wished she bumped into him somehow just like earlier. She managed to contact Nakuru earlier, and from her stories, she knew that Eriol was really busy. But she never expected for such a busy man as him to offer such a thing. But there was something in his voice—strong and filled with influence that she didn't want to object. Yet behind it was a slight hint of pleading—and it made her smile.

It was good to know that he was still Eriol that she knew—no matter how cold he could put up in front.

The beautiful couple now walked out the company doors as people stared at awe. In the crowds stood a red haired woman who had a huge grin in her face.

"Ms. Nakuru? The papers are in the office."

The red haired nodded, "I'll be there!~ It's great to know I'll get my cheesecake soon."

-

-

-

-

But another obstacle was laid in front of them.

It was still raining and both Tomoyo and Eriol can't afford to be wet. Both came from rich and influential families and owned businesses can't come out in public if they were drenched beyond recognition.

"Mom is waiting for me in the nearby coffee shop, I mean, I have to walk and—"

Tomoyo didn't want Eriol to be dragged in the rain with her. Even because of the bad weather she had to borrow one of the company's umbrellas.

Eriol already knew what she was going to say but he firmly said, "No, I'm going with you. As a new business partner, I can't leave such an important affiliation behind."

She smiled, a little sadly, "You've become such a workaholic huh?"

"What?"

"Now I know why you stopped writing letters to me," He thought he heard a small hint of pain in her

voice.

"It's not like that it's—" Eriol clenched his fists.

It's true he stopped writing to her and he was awfully busy. But work didn't hinder him from replying. When he received letters from her, he wanted to return back to Japan, back to being a child once more. Her presence was his past, and her letters were temptation. He wanted to return back to her. But he knew he can't. So he wanted to stay away from it before he ruins himself.

"So, shall we go?" She asked. Tomoyo opened the umbrella, but Eriol suddenly snatched it from her.

"Er—"

"I'll hold it. It'll be peculiar for a woman to hold the umbrella for a man. It degrades me."

She laughs.

"Ah, the gentleman as always—right?"

Eriol was always like that—a mysterious character with a brilliant mind mixed with a twisted humor. He was a gentleman by character, and had many admirers, both male and female, even when he was young. Yet no one can outsmart him like his sharp comments and comebacks that let others simply speechless.

Well, except for Tomoyo.

Both started walking out the protection of the building, now out in the rainy path. Both were silent, not knowing what to say. He could feel her very close to him—so close, and she was so warm. She was also delicate, fragile, _tempting_ and _beautiful_. He brushed away all those thoughts and yet—he can't help to.

"So how's the toy company?"

"It's doing good." She replied, "It's expanding faster than I thought, we have new branches that opened up in Asia."

"Are you returning back to Japan after this?" Eriol stole another glance of her, just simply admiring how much she matured in appearance.

"I'll be managing the main headquarters here in England; I don't think I'll be leaving in case of emergency." Tomoyo explained, "Looks like you'll have to keep me in company."

Eriol nodded his head once, "Sure." He didn't know how to react, if he should be happy or what.

"Sakura and Syaoran?" Eriol quickly changed the subject.

"They're married you know. I wish I still had contact with you when they got married—you should have attended the wedding. It was absolutely grand."

"Really…that's not surprising." Ever since middle school he knew how both the lovebirds felt for each other. He remembered how he and Tomoyo used to tease them during their middle school years. And with a lot of manipulating, both he and Tomoyo managed to make them finally confess to each other. He could easily picture how grand their wedding must be—Syaoran Li was a Chinese American heir of a shipping company and his distant relative while Sakura Kinomoto came from a family of famous artisans. Plus, if you had Tomoyo for your wedding planner—everything must be grand.

Somehow, silence one again formed a barrier between them. Drops of rain were heard clashing at the umbrella.

"How about you? Are you already married…?" Eriol felt uneasy when he asked such a question, he felt like he was a complete stranger meddling in her personal life.

"Well, many proposals were asked. But I turned them down. Dates with are usually frequent, you know, business purposes. I'm quite busy running the company with mother, and I'm not ready for such things."

Eriol let out a sigh of relief.

"Eh?" Tomoyo looked at his face, "How about you Eriol-kun? With such looks and position you must be engaged to someone or probably dating five girls at one time."

"I have no time for silly relationships like that."

"You're lying," Tomoyo let out another melodious laugh as Eriol continued to look at her seriously. Now she found a lump in her throat, knowing that he was telling the truth, "are you?"

"Why should I lie to you?"

Eriol now curious looked at him intently and walked in the pace as him at the same time, "How about Ms. Mizuki?" She asked in a worried voice. Ms. Mizuki was a teacher he fell in love with in high school. He wrote about her a lot in letters, so much that Tomoyo felt she knew her inside and out. That was before he stopped writing to her.

"We separated paths long ago," He looked straight in the walkway then up to the sky, which was still quite grey, "I was too focused at work, you see—she in the other hand wanted more of my time which I can't really give to her."

Tomoyo thought more deeply as she stared at him in the eyes now, trying to study him, to find out the truth.

"Eriol-kun…" She started of seriously, causing Eriol himself to wonder what she'll ask next, "Are you being overworked or something, you want to file something against them? Like, too much adult labor or something…"

His blue eyes widened as she continued to speak her thoughts.

Suddenly, a rich deep baritone laugh filled her ears. Eriol's eyes were twinkling, causing her to drop her mouth a little open in surprise. He held his stomach as he laughed harder. She can't help but just stare at him, something inside of her saying that she acted like a total idiot a couple of seconds ago.

"That's impossible," He managed to say between his hearty chuckles, "such a case don't exist."

Tomoyo felt her cheeks turning warm with embarrassment, "It was supposed to be a joke—but I never thought it would be that funny."

Eriol wiped a tear from his eyes, "It's probably how you said it so seriously, Tomoyo-san."

"Eriol…"

"Yes?"

"So—why?"

He felt a lump in his throat as she felt her shiver next to him. The rain still continued to pour. Both are still huddled under the black umbrella.

"Because I left someone I love behind." He said softly as he took off his suit jacket and dropped it to her shoulders.

Her eyes widened in his sudden action, causing her to be speechless for a while. Her ears also deceived her somehow, his sentence earlier kept echoing in her ears.

"You—you liked someone in Japan?" Her voice said, now barely a whisper. Her heart felt like breaking, as if he relentlessly just tore it to pieces, "Do I know her?"

It shocked her, really. Eriol during middle school was a total eye candy—since he had the looks with the riches, brains and unique personality at the top—and in the other hand was a total girl killer. He was popular, but never ever seen once with a girl. Well, she was always seen with him and vice versa, yet everyone knew that their relationship was completely platonic. Many could be found begging him to date them but yet he refuses with a smile.

Sadly, she was one of the girls simply smitten by his natural charm. Yet, she found no courage to tell him what she felt because she knew that she'll be refused with a smile. She realized just remaining a good friend to him was just enough.

But then, she regretted that she didn't tell him anything when they separated ways after high school.

And now he's right in front of her, alive and well, and now more handsome as ever—yet, he admits he liked someone out loud.

Tomoyo can't help to be disheartened. But she covered everything with a smile and a curious face.

He hesitated before he answered, "Well, she was in almost in every class we had."

"Really…?" Tomoyo's voice trailed as she tried to recall any girl that ever caught Eriol's eye. Knowing him, whoever that girl is must be equally similar to him in everything or he'll just be plain bored with the relationship.

"Was it Anna?" She asked, recalling a blonde haired princess.

"No, not at all." He said bluntly.

"Tomoe?"

"No."

"Reina?"

"No."

"Aya?"

"Er…no."

The guessing game dragged on as Tomoyo continued to name all the names that popped out in her head. Eriol, with a smile, kept replying a simple no. The rain now decreased into a simple frizzy shower and the sunlight broke through the dark cloudy wall, taking its place in the skies once more.

"Aha, Ai?"

He laughed, "No—isn't she the one who stalked me once?"

"Yeah," Tomoyo bit her lip, "Somehow I thought the persistent ones are your type."

They were nearing the coffee shop and something inside of Eriol that didn't want the moment to end. He wanted it to last a little longer…

To feel her warmth a little longer…

He wanted the rain to continue to pour, so she could stay under the umbrella with him. It was ironic, because a couple of minutes ago he admitted he hated it. Now he wished that tomorrow's rainfall will just come to them now.

"Well—that's all the girls in our class."

"You're missing two more you know," He said as he noticed the rain finally ended, the sun completely broke through.

"Sakura—" Tomoyo choked a little, "—and me."

Eriol smiled at her, "So who do you think is the lady who caught my eye?"

"Saku—"

Before she could finish, he suddenly dropped the black umbrella down the ground as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. She tensed as he looked intently in her eyes. The sun is now up; its new rays radiating the wet streets, making it glisten like crystals.

It happened like a blur. He stooped down to capture her lips with his, kissing her softly. Her lips were delectable, as sweet as honey. How he always wanted to do this to her—all those days in middle school when both were alone—but he somehow controlled himself.

But now, she broke through all the barriers that blocked his feelings.

He didn't want to let her go anymore.

People who were walking amongst them can't help but steal awed glances at the beautiful couple who proclaimed their love with sharing such a beautiful, passionate yet gentle kiss. Women blushed while children gushed in excitement. Men can't help but feel envious about the bold step that Eriol took.

Eriol finally broke the kiss, bending down to pick up the forgotten umbrella from the ground and folded it. Tomoyo in the other hand tried her best to regain her composure after that earth shaking experience. Her heart was still beating madly. Eriol felt more embarrassed since he actually kissed her in public.

Not to mention, in front of the coffee shop her mother was in. Who knows if she was watching?

"We're here." Eriol said, as his hand ran through his dark hair.

"Y-yeah." Tomoyo said, still quite breathless, "T-thanks."

He handed her the black umbrella, "Just in case it rains again."

Giving her the umbrella was just an excuse to see her again. Eriol knew Tomoyo—she'll one day come to him again, returning the umbrella to him.

He knew she'll come back to him—with that umbrella in her hand.

-

-

-

-

おわり!~


End file.
